


Sleep Therapy

by Enochianess



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rimming, Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky likes sleeping with Steve. He likes the warmth. He likes feeling safe. He thinks he can definitely get used to it.</p><p>Steve and Bucky spend some long deserved quality time together.<br/>It's mostly just fluff and a whole lot of smut *shhh*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to [Vancouver Sleep Clinic's EP "Winter"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxoSiYlpZrg) and I highly recommend listening to it while you read this. I think it gives an awesome atmosphere when reading the story.
> 
> This story is post-Civil War but Bucky has another metal arm, courtesy of T'Challa

When Bucky wakes up, the first thing he notices is that his new metal hand is clasped loosely with Steve’s. All the nights they have shared a bed together, sat side by side, walked shoulder to shoulder, they have never held hands; not even as children. And yet, curiously, last night they had subconsciously reached for the other, searched out for touch and comfort. He wonders if perhaps some deep, inner change had occurred, or something within the universe shifted, because even in sleep their bodies had been aware of their friendship bleeding into something so much more. He thinks he has always felt this way towards Steve, and Steve has now admitted to the same, but yet they had never even attempted such a simple and innocent gesture like holding the other’s hand. 

Bucky rolls onto his side, brings their entwined hands against his chest, and reaches out with the other to smooth a stray piece of hair from Steve’s forehead. He thinks it's remarkable how much younger Steve looks when he sleeps, the harsh lines softened by sleep, his eyelids a pale, milky color with tiny purple veins twisting and turning beneath the skin like little streams on a map. His nose keeps wrinkling, his lips pursing and relaxing, as if he is being tickled by the dust Bucky can see floating in the air, the beam of light streaming in from the window illuminating what is usually invisible to the naked eye. It makes Steve look beautiful, his hair shining golden. The view is even better when his eyes flutter open, the blue beautiful from up close. Their foreheads are pressed lightly together and Bucky nuzzles his nose against Steve's. He watches with happiness as a wide smile breaks across his face and his eyes crinkle at the corners. It feels like they're back in Brooklyn again, like the horrors of the world are a million miles away.

He tilts his chin up and presses their mouths together lightly, humming at the warmth and softness of Steve's lips. He moves slowly, his hand clutching Steve's jaw, kissing first the top lip and then sucking gently on the bottom. He nips at it once, twice, three times, until finally Steve is whining quietly into his mouth. Bucky smiles, his eyes still closed, and kisses him again. 

"Hi." He murmurs.

Steve kisses him. "Hi."

"I love you."

Steve laughs and it is something beautifully musical in sound. "I love you too."

Bucky wraps both his arms around Steve's shoulders and pulls their naked bodies flush together, sighing at the feel of Steve's half hard cock brushing against his own. Last night, after screaming and crying at each other, they had finally admitted how much they really meant to each other. They had kissed, fast and hard and hungry, possessive almost, and pulled and shoved at one another until they had finally fallen onto the bed and quietened down. They undressed each other quietly, laughing softly as elbows and knees got in the way, and curled together, their breathing finally slowing. They had fallen asleep making out sloppily, both of them sighing out the other's name between every breath. And now, there was no urgency, only a serene calm. The war was over. The blood and grime had been cleaned away. They had time to be together for the first time in over seventy years. They had no where to be, no one to fight. They just had this. They just had this.

"You sleep okay?" Bucky asks on a gasp, his back arching as Steve sucks a nipple into his mouth and laves his tongue over it in long, gentle motions. He almost wants to cry when Steve pushes his fingers into Bucky's hair and scratches at his scalp, the touch sending a shiver down his spine and sending pleasure throughout his body. He whimpers and Steve shushes him, kissing his forehead gently.

"I did. Even through your snoring." Steve teases.

Bucky kicks out at his shin playfully, but it is completely half-hearted and he's soon back to pressing kisses to Steve's lips. He ventures across his cheek and down his neck, sucking on the skin there softly until Steve is writhing against him and a small bruise begins to form. Steve scrapes his nails lightly down the back of his neck and, as Bucky moans, Steve takes his momentary distraction to roll him onto his back and lay on top of him. Bucky loves it, feeling Steve's weight on top of him, keeping him safe and hidden from the rest of the world. He feels like nothing in existence could ever hurt him as long as he's in Steve's arms. 

"You're so beautiful." Steve whispers reverently.

Bucky turns his head on the pillow and looks away with a blush. It's too much to look Steve in the eye. Steve, pure and innocent and truly beautiful in a way Bucky will never be, not with the things Hydra has done to him. He has blood on his hands, scars so much deeper than they appear, and a sharp ruggedness that will never fade. Compared to Steve, he's a monster. The scars on his shoulder prove as much, the ugly pink skin, rough where the muscle attaches to cold metal and devoid of feeling. He doesn't deserve to be looked at with such rapture. Maybe the old Bucky Barnes would have been worthy of such adoration, but not this Bucky. The Winter Soldier deserves no such kindness. He,  _it,_ the asset, never would.

"Hey." Steve coos. He cups Bucky's face and turns it back so he has no choice but to meet Steve's gaze. "It's true. You know I'd never lie to you."

"Even with..."

Steve nods. "Even with the arm, Buck. With it, without it... I don't care. It's a part of _you_ and that's all that matters to me."

Bucky can feel the tears forming in his eyes, but he refuses to shed them. He won't cry today. Not when he's this happy. 

"I know, sweetheart." Steve whispers. "I know. It's okay."

Bucky lurches upwards and kisses him, pressing his tongue forward and groaning when Steve opens his mouth for him. He curls his tongue around Steve's and sucks before retreating and giving a teasing flick to Steve's top lip. It's playful, loving, the way they kiss, the biting of lips, the sucking and massaging of tongues in each other's mouths. It feels different to the way Bucky remembers kissing. The girls from the dance halls had never meant as much as Steve. Dot, she was pretty nice, but Steve... _Steve..._ Steve is, and always has been, everything. 

Bucky opens his legs, giving Steve room to fit in between them, and wraps them around his waist as Steve kisses down his neck, nips at his adam's apple, licks a stripe across his clavicle. He laves and bites and kisses his way across the whole of his upper body and it isn't until he's sucking a large hickey on his hip, the comforter long shucked off the bed, that he looks up to meet Bucky's dark eyes, his pupils completely blown out. He licks at the mark slowly, a groan resounding in his chest when Bucky whimpers at the sight. 

"Please..." Bucky says breathlessly.

Steve nods and wraps his hand around the base of Bucky's cock, angling it towards him and licking a stripe along its length with the flat of his tongue. Bucky whines, his eyes closing of no volition. Steve kisses his way up, licks teasingly at his frenulum until Bucky is keening, his hips twitching with the suppressed urge to thrust up. And then finally, _finally,_  Steve takes the tip of Bucky's cock into his mouth and suckles softly. It's pleasant, lazy, and it instantly makes warmth begin to pool in his lower abdomen and sink back into the base of his spine. Steve slides his lips down further and begins to bob his head slowly, adjusting to the girth and the length in his mouth. The heat and the smooth, slick slide is driving Bucky mad with want and Steve has to wrap an arm over his hips to keep him still. He watches the up and down movement of Steve's head, watches as he gradually takes more and more into his mouth. He cries out the first time Steve gags, his throat constricting around his cock and pulling him in even further. Bucky grabs hold of Steve's hair and tugs; he's surprised at the loud groan that provokes from Steve and he almost loses it at the vibrations it sends along his cock. 

"Steve... Steve you gotta— If you don't stop, I'm g-gonna come." Bucky pants.

Steve pulls off, but not without giving a couple of little kitten licks to Bucky's tip. "Isn't that the point? Don't you wanna come down my throat, baby?" 

Bucky's eyes roll back in his head at the pet name and the hand that is now pumping along his length. When he looks back down again, Steve is smiling at him fondly.

"Do you trust me?" Steve asks, his voice a little hoarse from the blow job.

"Always." Bucky replies without a moment of hesitation.

Steve nods and then slides off the bed and onto his knees. He grabs at Bucky's thighs and pulls him to the edge of the bed and then pushes them up against Bucky's chest. Bucky instinctively wants to put his legs back down again, the feeling of being exposed like this almost too much. But, it's  _Steve._ He's safe and Steve will always look after him. 

"Okay?" 

"Mm-hm." Bucky replies a little shakily.

Steve slides his hands over his cheeks and gently spreads him open. Being so on display makes Bucky even more nervous and Steve has to hush him and rub small circles on his stomach before he settles again. Then Steve leans forward and gives an experimental lick. Bucky's eyes open wide and his chest starts rising and falling even faster than before. Steve does it again and then closes his lips around Bucky's hole and sucks gently. Bucky lets out a high-pitched blissful sound and Steve smiles up at him a little smugly. Bucky lets out a little frustrated sound when Steve keeps staring at him and eventually grabs at his hair and yanks him back down to his asshole. He starts chanting a series of  _"please"_ and " _Steve"_ and _"fuck",_ a litany that rolls on and on, getting more and more desperate and needy the longer Steve goes at it. By the time Bucky has started crying, Steve is rolling his tongue in circles around his hole, flicking at his perineum and then darting his tongue  _inside_ of him, fucking him with it until Bucky is screaming and writhing on the bed, his head tossing from side to side, his thighs squeezing at Steve's head.

"Touch me... touch me,  _please."_ Bucky cries out.

"You want my hand or my mouth?" Steve asks, staring up at Bucky with spit covered lips, saliva dripping down his chin.

Bucky squeezes his eyes shut at the image, tries his hardest to think about what he wants. "Your mouth. Your  _mouth._ Your  _mouth."_ He chants.

Steve prises Bucky's legs from around his head and runs his fingers lightly down to his inner thighs, making Bucky shiver and whine at the tantalising touch. He's wound so tight he thinks he'll explode any minute. It hurts and he's not sure how much longer he can take it. But at the same time, he never wants it to end because it's so, _so_ good.  _"Mm—_ wanna come... I wa-wanna come. _Please— ah!_ Please, Stevie... wanna come."

Bucky's mouth drops open, silent now, as Steve dives back down between his legs and takes him down to the root in one go. He palms at the back of Steve's head, trying desperately not to grab hold of his hair and just yank him up and down his length. "I'm not gonna last. S-Stevie... I'm— 'm not gonna last."

Steve reaches out and squeezes at Bucky's other hand that's fisting in the sheets, silently telling him it's okay to let go. Bucky's body starts spasming as he finally comes, spurting in hot, thick streaks into the back of Steve's throat. A garbled shout echoes in the room and Steve groans at the sound and the taste of him as he swallows hungrily. Bucky's back arches beautifully and Steve can only watch at the way the muscles of his stomach flex with the movement. As he begins to come down he chants Steve's name over and over, starts to make grabby hands in Steve's direction, to which Steve laughs softly, fondly. 

 _"Steve."_ He murmurs drunkenly one more time.

Steve climbs back on the bed and straddles Bucky's waist, his cock hard and leaking precome, and leans down for a chaste kiss. "You alright there, pal?"

"Mm-hm. Mm-hm _._ "

Bucky feels as Steve nuzzles into the spot where his neck and shoulder meet and hums when he licks at the salty perspiration there. He slides his hands down Steve's back and grabs two handfuls of his ass, urging Steve to move. "Come on, Stevie."

"I'm okay, Buck."

"You're hard. I can feel it. That's gotta hurt, buddy."

"I want—" 

"What? What do you want, sweetheart?"

"Your hand." Steve whines. " _Please."_

Bucky can tell it's not going to take long the moment he takes Steve in his hand; he can feel the veins bulging, engorged. The head is a deep purple colour and Steve lets out a high-pitched breathy sound when Bucky swipes his thumb over it and then starts rubbing relentlessly over his frenulum. It only takes a few flicks of his wrist and twists of his hand before Steve's mouth drops open into a silent scream, coming all over Bucky's hand and chest. Bucky stares at Steve in awe, something in his chest unlocking, a tightness he never knew he had receding. 

"That's it, Stevie. You did so good, baby." Bucky says when Steve collapses.

Steve's head falls beside Bucky's on the mattress and he sluggishly turns to face him. It's silent for a long moment as they stare lovingly at one another until they finally come down. Bucky can't believe he has this. That he gets to have Steve this way. Hopefully, for the rest of his life. He doesn't understand what he's done to be so goddamn lucky. He wonders if, maybe, this is his reward for all the shit he's been dragged through. Perhaps, somewhere, someone is giving him the happiness he's been missing out on for so long. Perhaps, someone is writing him his happy ending.

"Y'know, I'd do it all over again." Bucky whispers.

"Do what?" 

"All of it. The war. Falling. Hydra. I'd do it all just to have you like this now."

"Buck..." Steve says wetly, his eyes filling with tears.

"I know." Bucky murmurs, tipping his head up to press a kiss to Steve's forehead. "I know what you're gonna say, but you don't have to. Stevie, none of it was your fault. It was just... fate I suppose. Or at least a very cruel joke from the man upstairs. But back in those days, back in Brooklyn, I never would've gotten you like this. I never would've allowed myself to feel like this, and I think, now, I probably would have spent my whole life feeling miserable. I never would've known why, or if I did I would've talked myself outta it so many times I would've believed it, and I would've missed out on all this. I'm glad I had to go through all those years, that I was frozen all those times, because now I'm here with you. Now I'm  _safe._ And it's all because of you. You saved me, Stevie."

Steve sniffles and buries his face into Bucky's chest, his breath hitching when Bucky's arms wrap tightly around him. "You always s-saved me. It's my turn n-now. Always will be."

"Nah, it's always gonna be me saving your punk ass. This time was an anomaly."

Steve laughs and looks back up at Bucky. "I love you so much, Buck."

"Me too, Stevie. Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://enochianess.tumblr.com) and [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCASBQ68lbb2CWPhhZuRmC_A)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos!


End file.
